Finding Home
by Alicejacobson14
Summary: Yuuri never thought that he would end up with someone like Victor Nikiforov. Victor never thought anyone would love him outside of ice skating. Yuri is just a little boy who is looking for a home and people to care about him. Can Victor and Yuuri give Yurio and the life the little boy deserves while maintaining the life and love that comes with ice skating?


**Hello All! This is a new story I've been working on hope everyone likes it. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think. This AU is going to be all about Yuri growing up with Viktor and Yuuri as (eventual Dads).**

It was getting warmer in St. Petersburg as the summer months approached; so rather than watching the unending snow falling from the skies Yuur listens to the soft pitter-patter of rain on the large window that spanned most of the apartment. It was dark out now and the lights from the city illuminated the apartment as well as Yuuri's face as he sat in front of the large window. His faithful companion on theses days held his head in Yuuri's lap, enjoying the pets that he gets from his human.

Sometimes it is so hard to be away from home especially when you are in a city were you could barely form simple sentences, Yuuri ideally thinks to himself as he continued to pet Makkachin. Viktor makes things better, but he can't stop the bubble of anxiety that he gets sometimes when he feels like he isn't strong enough. With a sigh he thinks about getting up off the ground but he can't seem to pull himself away from the soothing sounds of the rain. And thats where Viktor finds him a couple hours later, after coming home from practice.

Viktor knows better then to push Yuuri when he is like this, rather he comes and sits behind Yuuri pulling the boy to his chest and waits for him to speak.

"Sometimes, I wonder how I got to be so lucky with you," Yuuri sighs melting into his lovers embrace.

"You have it all wrong, moya lyubov, I will always be the one who got lucky in finding you," he whispers against Yuuri's neck. Yuuri turns in so that he can see Viktor looking at him with a sort of vulnerableness that Yuuri has never seen on Viktor's face.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri questions.

"Let's just say you brought something into my life that I thought I was never going to find," he probably has a confused look on his face so Viktor elaborates further, "I never in my life imagined that there was a man who could bring a this sort of love in my life, or see past ice skating. Before you there was only the harsh ice that I thought loved me, but after you I have family and friends; people who see beyond the man on the ice."

"Viktor, you have always had that. It was always there," Viktor drank in his words with a smile that he tried to hide in Yuuri's neck but he could feel the simple grow as he spoke.

"I guess, but it doesn't mean anything without you beside me, love." Viktor says shifting behind him untangling their legs, "Come, lets get up off this floor. Its not good for either of our backs," he complains while grunting.

"Getting old Nikiforov?" he says while trying not to giggle.

"I'm wounded, I can never recover from this. By my own husband non the less!" Viktor exclaims flopping onto his back while Yuuri says between his legs finally letting his laugh escape. Finally getting to his feet and stretching out his back, he glances down at his dramatic husband.

"I can only recover with a kiss! Who ever will help me!" Viktor whines from the floor. Yuuri decided to humor him and bends down to kiss the man, but just to tease he springs back up and heads over to the kitchen.

" I'm going to make dinner what do you want?" he calls over to Viktor who is still on the floor muttering something about teasing, and rude husbands.

"You will never guess what happened at the rink today," Viktor tells him as they are cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Yuuri is feeling a lot better after his little panic this evening, his husband seems to always know what to say to make him feel better.

"What happened?" he asks generally interested.

"Well apparently Yakov happened across this young skater who is really good, and even I would say this boy is a prodigy. He told me he's going to keep the boy here for the summer program to see if the kid has what it takes to make it professionally. The only thing is, he is an orphan so he has no one to go back to if he doesn't make the cut into Yovak's juniors program." Viktor tells him with a frown.

"How old is he?" Yuuri asks.

"Thats the thing, he is only about four, five at the most," Viktor says.

"That is a lot of pressure to put onto someone that young, what is he decides he doesn't want to skate anymore one day; what then?" he questions.

"I honestly don't know, he's really good though Yuuri. You should have seen him on the ice, it was amazing for someone his age." the only thing Yuuri can think of is how this little boy has the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

"Ready for bed love?" Viktor asks him shaking him out of his own head.

The next morning cam around to early if you asked Yuuri, Viktor had to practically drag him out of bed; bribing him with coffee and kisses. He glared at his husband who was currently silently laughing at his bed head, Yuuri tried to pat the mop of brown hair down as it had gotten so long that he could barley control it anymore.

"Hey, did you want to come to the rink with me this morning? I know you have some classes later today that you are teaching, but it might be fun to practice with me for a little," Viktor asked as he ruffled through his drawers most likely trying to find some work out clothes.

"Yeah that sounds good, top drawer love," Yuuri told him. It had been a little under a year since Yuuri had decided to retire from professional figure skating; Viktor had also decided that this was going to be his last year as well. But even though he is done professional skating he still teaches some skating classes for the younger kids at Viktor's home rink, even Lilia has recruited him to teach a couple of the young ballet as well. Truth be told he loves working with the young kids, seeing them grow and develop into incredible skaters.

"Hurry up Yuuri, we are gonna be late and I'm going to be the one who is yelled at by Yakov," Viktor whines by the door.

"It's not like you listen to him anyway," he says slipping out of the open door as Viktor fallows him, "Plus, he likes me way better than you."

"Yuuuuuri! So mean to me!" Viktor complains lacing his hands through his.

Once they arrive at the rink Viktor and Yuuri both busy themselves with putting on their there is no Yakov to yell at them despite having arrived half an hour late; totally out of charter for him Yuuri ponders to himself. Viktor must be thinking something along the same lines because he leans over and whispers to Yuuri.

"You think he got so mad that he just decided to go home? Omg! Yuuri what if he never talks to me again." Viktor asks.

"He may just be busy or something," he tells Viktor.

"Viktor! You are late, you were meant to be here 30 mins ago. Oh hello Yuuri," Yakov's voice booms from where the little back office is. Well at least we know he isn't too mad this time, Yuuri chuckles to himself.

"Go practice, I'm going to talk to Yakov for a little bit," he tells his husband kissing him lightly on the cheek. Viktor gets up and steps onto the ice without argument and starts to move his body in that graceful way that Yuuri loves so much.

Shaking himself out of his day dream of his husband, Yuuri walks over to where Viktor's coach stands looking rather gruff at his troublesome student.

"Sorry we were late, my fault this time." Yuuri starts.

"It's fine, I'm not to worried," Yakov chuckles, " Got to keep up my reputation."

"Viktor told me about the orphan boy you brought up to train here for the summer," Yuuri stated. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about the boy who is starting with nothing and could have it all ripped away from him in an instant.

"Yeah, his name is also Yuri. He's a good kid if not a little standoffish," Yakov tells him, "He should be coming in a little later after Viktor is done and before your classes start."

"Yuuri come skate with me!," Viktor calls from the ice.

"Vitya! You are meant to be coming up with a routine for next year!" Yakov shouts shaking his fist at Viktor. Yuuri giggles and joins is husband on the ice and they start to do lazy circles around the rink.

"Relax a little Yakov! Its the off season!" Viktor calls back then suddenly Yuuri's feet leave the ice and he is being lifted in the air.

"Viktor! Ahh! Warn me next time!" he calls but relaxes into the lift.

"Sorry love," Viktor says placing him back onto his feet.

Viktor goes back to trying to figure out what he wants to do for the next season and Yuuri decides to work on his step sequences but not focusing on anything too fancy. He loves the feeling of the cold air and the way his skates scrape against the ice. It brings him a sense of peace that nothing ever did before; the way your body moves on the ice is an indescribable feeling, he imagines this is what flying would feel like.

"Yuuri, I'm done for the day. Did you want to go get some lunch before your classes start?" Viktor asks him already off the ice with his normal shoes on. Man he thought must have really zoned out there for a while.

"Yeah that'll be great, let me just change really quick," he hurries off the ice and changes really quick; Viktor calls out a goodbye to his coach who grunts in reply and then they head downtown to a small cafe.

"Yakov told me more about that new skating prodigy today," Yuuri casually mentioned.

"Oh yeah, what did he say?" Viktor questioned generally interested.

"Not much really, just that his name is also Yuri. He also mention that he was a little bit standoffish. I don't know how any four year old can be standoffish, but I guess being raised in and orphanage can do that to anyone huh?" the waiter takes their oder while talking about the young skater.

"I think that Yakov mention that he was really close with his grandfather who passed away only very recently," Viktor mention. That just makes the whole situation even worse, after losing his grandfather and now being thrust into a whole new world that can completely crumble at even one injury. Yuuri sighed, at least he had his family to fall back on; but this young Yuri had nothing along those lines. Come to think of it Viktor must had a very similar background; Yuuri sighs again and links his hand with Viktor's, smiling softly at his husband. He can tell by Viktor's face he his confused by Yuuri's gestures, he doesn't have the heart to tell Viktor what he is thinking.

They eat in a relative silence until it's time for Yuuri to get back, he wants to get there early before his students actually start arriving. They walk back to the rink hand in hand giggling about how Georgi and Mila were fighting yesterday at practice.

When they finally make it back to the rink they can see Yakov standing at the side of the right shouting instructions to a small figure that is doing some basic moves on the ice. Huh this must be little Yuri, Yuuri thinks to himself as he watches the boy glide around the ice blonde hair flying in every direction.

"That must be him," Viktor whispers to him and he nods in agreement.

"No, no, no, Yuri if you want to be any sort of skater you need to get this down, got it!" Yakov yells again. You can see the frown on the small boys face and the anger coming out in his skating.

No one can stop what's about to happen, Yuuri can see the small child trying to build up enough speed to make a jump. He's too small and his body isn't aligned right, so when he tries to leap in the air everyone in the room knows that he is going to fall before it happens.

Yuri lands on the ice hard nearly smashing in head on the ground in the process. There is a beat of silence then Yakov is yelling at the top of his lungs about how irresponsible it was to try something like that. Yuuri glances at Viktor and can see that his husband is deep in thought as his index finger is fixed on his lips.

Yuri gets up off the floor and storms towards the entrance to the rink without even looking at his coach. He sits on a bench and flings his skates off then rushes to where the locker rooms are.

"What are you doing, get back here. Yuri!" Yakov yells at the boys back.

"Yakov he's still so young he doesn't know any better," Yuuri says in his defense. Yakov waves his hand in exasperation. Yuuri starts to head towards the locker room when Viktor puts hand on Yuuri's elbow.

"Viktor, he's basically a baby," Yuuri says not able to look at his husband, "Yakov was out of line."

Viktor doesn't say anything but he lets go of Yuuri's arm and he hurries out of the main arena and heads to the locker rooms at the end of the hall. He doesn't know what he'll find when he goes in to talk to the boy. But what he didn't expect was the boy looking up at the ceiling trying to hold back his tears and his lip slightly shaking.

"Hey, it's Yuri right?" Yuuri asked him. The boy nodded but didn't look at him, it was then Yuuri noticed that he was holding his elbow and his track pants were a little ripped. His blonde hair sticking in every direction as he stands barefoot in the locker room.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri says softly touching the boys shoulder and kneeling down in front of him, attempting to get Yuri to speak to him. Apparently that only make things worse because suddenly the damn breaks and Yuri is full out sobbing. Yuuri gathers him into a hug and little Yuri grips the back of his jacket.

"What if I'm not good enough," Yuri cries and Yuuri sighs hugging the child closer.

 **Okay, so that was the first chapter! What did you think? Was Yakov too harsh on the boy? Sometimes we forget how young Yurio really is and Yuuri just wanted to be there for the poor boy. Anyway hoped everyone liked it. -Until Next time AJ**


End file.
